


when i see you again (when i'm greeted as a friend)

by queenofthestarrrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthestarrrs/pseuds/queenofthestarrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i see you again (when i'm greeted as a friend)

She’s so small. He can’t help but marvel at the way she hardly fills up his hands, her tiny face, piercing eyes. Her thick tuft of brown hair tickles against his palm. 

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Han says, clapping him on his back. Han’s smile is bright and burning. He practically glows like the stars that hang thick and heavy outside their window. He hasn’t looked this joyful since Ben was born nearly eight years ago. Luke supposes that everyone, even smugglers, have to bow in awe of the miracle of new life. 

 

“I’ve seen ghosts before,” he responds. His head is swimming with sheer blue outlines of his masters, of Obi Wan and Yoda, smiling and a version of his father, the kind he never saw before. He sees a young man with a sharp jaw and a handsome face with joy in his heart. He sees Anakin. “She’s much cuter.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we all say that about our own kids.” Han’s eyes seem to dart to the hallway, where in a tiny room at the very end, Ben is wrapped up tight, fast asleep. There’s a softness about his glance, a tenderness that Luke doesn’t even seem to notice when Han looks at Leia. It was something he could never seem to understand. Well, it wasn’t something he couldn’t understand until now. He can’t help but look down at her again. 

 

_ His daughter _ , he thinks.  _ This tiny little bundle, barely a week old, is his daughter.  _

 

Han extends a finger over her. She graps on quickly, tiny muscles flexing under translucent skin. 

 

“She’s strong. I can feel it.” Suddenly, Leia’s at the entrance to the hallway. Her body looks tired. He can tell by the way she slouches against the frame, her clothing loose and shapeless, and her long, flat, and matted against her shoulder. She was the one who struggled with Ben for the last few hours, trying to soothe away his nightmares that were coming more and more frequently. 

 

Han smiles brightly, and in turn so does the infant. He gestures to his finger. “Yeah, trust me, I can feel it too.” 

 

Leia crosses the room to plant a small kiss on Han’s cheek. He beams the minute her lips hit his cheek. There is still so much love there even after so many years. The two of them share a chuckle as if they’re telling in a joke he knows nothing about. 

 

“I meant in the Force,” she says quietly. 

 

Han’s throaty laugh floats through the air. He turns his face to the little bundle in Luke’s arms. “Don’t let them fool you, kid. You don’t need that mumbo-jumbo as long as you got a good blaster and a killer left hook. And you know who’s gonna teach ya?”

 

The child lets out a little squeak. Her face lights up in way that reminds Luke of his sister. They share the same look, of inquisitivity and fierceness. 

 

“She has a lot more to learn than how to punch people. She’s a Jedi. She’s a Jedi like her father before her and like his father before him.” Luke inhales sharply. His chest swells with pride. For the first time in a long time, he feels proud of his name, of his father, of the people who had to sacrifice for him to be where he was. 

 

“Don’t worry, Luke.” Leia crosses over to him and presses her lips to his forehead. He can smell the soap that still lingered on her skin. It was comforting, familiar. “And until then, she can just punch her way through problems. I’m sure she’ll be much better at than Han is at talking his way through his problems.”

 

Han’s face erupts in playful outrage. “Hey, hey, hey. I think my talking provided very nicely for you and-.”

 

“Ben!” Leia cries as she turns to a figure coming down the hallway. His thick black hair was standing up in huge chunks. His loose trousers seem to trail behind him as they collect sand and dust from the floor. He looks tired as he shuffles up to his uncle’s side, pressing his cheek to Luke’s forearm. 

 

“Is this the baby?” He asks quietly. His eyes are as wide as saucers. He reaches out to touch her face. A calloused finger traces against a full cheek. The baby  “What’s her name?”

 

“Rey,” whispers Luke. “Her mother wanted her to be called Rey.”

 

His mind wanders to Rey’s mother, to gentle green eyes, to flaming red hair. His heart almost aches for her, but a voice, one he can’t place, calls out to him.  _ There is no passion, there is serenity; there is no death, there is the Force. _

 

“I like it,” Ben nods in his approval.

 

Luke smiles, and Rey follows in suit.  __ Somewhere in the distance, the two suns of Tatooine rise over the horizon. They bathe the little house in a golden light, and for the first time, Luke’s little family feels complete. 

  
  


-

 

She’s so big. He can’t help but marvel at the way she’s sprouted up,the same green eyes of her mother staring steely at him. Her thick brown hair was done up in some kind of updo, something that reminded him distinctly of his sister. 

 

They don’t say anything to each other, just stare as the wind whips around them. What can they say?

 

_ I’m sorry I left you alone on Jakku. _

_ I know that Han is dead.  _

_ I know what Ben did to you, and I’m sorry you had to face him. _

_ You look so much like your mother.  _

  
So they stand in silence, a lifetime of things between them. But it doesn’t matter. They are together again, and it is together they will return balance to the Force. 


End file.
